When One Door Closes
by JokingWyvren
Summary: The Spiritual successor of "Scorn" For when One Door Closes, Another Opens, giving so many more options to have happen.
1. One Door Opens

**Welcome my readers, to the spiritual successor to "Scorn", for now, hopefully it shall not feel rushed. I feel much better about this story, as I actually have more then a very rough outline as to how this shall go, and Now, welcome and enjoy the new beginning of "When One Door Closes"**

Chapter 1: One Door Opens

Well, I never expected this to happen so soon. I died, Kicked the bucket, croaked, pushing daisies, six feet under, which ever you want to choose. How I died was kind of embarissing, I had been playing a game on my old ps2 when it had started to over heat and turning the system off, when I had gone to check what had happened it had turned into a frag gernade in my hands, having my final moments remembered be a face full of shrapnel.

Now though, waking up in a white void that seemed to just go on endlessly, I didn't know what to do.

"Well fuck..." I said to myself as I just started walking, not knowing how much time had passed, or knowing if I had even moved from the spot I was in. Falling to my knees, I broke down in tears, the endless white expanse feeling like it was closing in on me, making me feel like I was going mad. So I sat there, my head between my hands, tears streaming down my face when...a hand was placed on my shoulder. Launching myself forward onto the ground, I turn onto my back looking up at the shadowy silhouette in front of me.

" **I'm sorry child, for not noticing you as soon as you entered the void between universes. It is to late to return you to your own afterlife, for your time here has closed of the choice of returning. I can give you a few choices as to where you may go, but again, I'm sorry for not having the power to return you to your own."** the silhouette told me, its voice constantly shifting between masculine and feminine as it started to walk away from me, motioning for me to follow. I wiped away a few of the tears on my face as I pushed myself up, and slowly following the seemingly omnipotenet being. I really hope I wasn't going to be R.O. , because I did not need the added fuckery that could happen, I had read enough fanfics to know that it could go very poorly.

" **Child, I'm sorry, but this situation will be similar, but I derive no pleasure seeing a soul barred from ascending to its final resting place."** the being said, as if it could... **"Yes, I can read your mind, though I take no pleasure from it. Your thoughts are essencially being broadcast to me, almost like a human yelling through a megaphone."** I stood still for a moment in shock, before I continued to follow the shadow to a set of 3 pillars that came from nowhere, with 3 doors behind it.

On each pillar was a small orb with objects in them. In the first was what looked like a shard of stone with a gear circling it, the second had what looked like a cog with a spark that kept jumping from one side to the other of the hollow circle in the cog, and the third had a...freaking pokeball. Walking closer to the pillars, I looked over each one, it was like I was being given a choice.

" **In appoligy to not being able to return you to your home universe, I was able to get other creator level beings to allow you to gain abilities or a home from their respective universe. First is a Tinker shard with choice of speciality."** Holy crap..so that means.. **" Yes, the author you know as Wildbow, the same as every other author or creator of fiction, was able to gain views of the multiverse and used what they saw as their creative ideas. Next, from Primus is the form of a Cybertronian, you would be able to chose the alt-mode and how your humanoid form was to look, and third, is to essentially live a childhood dream to be a pokemon trainer."** it said, and before I could ask, it gave what felt like a knowing look before tapping the side of its head.

"And the doors?" I asked, looking to the doors, they looked like a sturdy wodden door with a thick metal edge around it. I went between each of the three pillars, thoughts racing through my head, what my choice will be.

" **They will be the entry way to your new world."** the being said, as I took my time going between each pillar, thinking of the pros and cons of each choice. I don't know how long it took to make my choice, for time seemed to have no hold in this white void as I reached out and put my hand on the middle orb, choosing to become a cybertronian.

When I made my choice, a screen seemed to appear before me, with a lay out similar to the Fall of Cybertron character customization screen, except that unlike the limited choices of the game, all my choices encompased other works of fiction as well, and the torso didn't effect what my alt mode would be. Going through the choices a bit, I smiled before creating my robot mode in honor of one my favorite Gundams, having it look similar but with slight changes. The end resaults was a robot mode that heavily resembled the Blitz Gundam, with the same slim and angular body, to the thruster pack on the back and the pointed shoulder pauldrons. The big diffence was the head, with it looking more like what you would see on Omnimon. I chose the same colour schemes as the Blitz as well, with the main colour being a deep navy blue, with the red accents.

After the choice of robot mode done, the screen changed to show all my choices of alt modes, and what cosmetic changes would appear on my robot mode. The list ranged from vehicles like sports cars to jets, to beasts like mammals to reptiles both fantasy and extinct. After looking though the list and looking at the aesthetic changes that would occur, (most land based vehicles had wheeles replace the heels and planes would change the thruster packs to wings and the point of the chest to the cockpit of the jet mode) I found one I really liked, it would make me closer to a Dinobot or Predicon depending on the side I chose, the Alt-mode would be that of a Gorgonopsid, though with how it translated to a robotic for, made it almost resemble MetalGarurumon with out the wings as well as a larger jaw, instead the thrusters for the robot mode coming off its shoulders. The asthetics that appeared on the robot mode for this choice was that the fingers instead of almost flat ending, were clawed and adding a a row of the beast mode teeth along the back of the arms almost like batmans armguards as well with the feet having claws instead of ending in a point. Weapon-wise, I went away from the asthetic of having a sword like the other Dinobots, but chose a rifle along with a missle rack that would sit on my back between the thrusters, in my alt-mode I could fire the rifle bolts from my mouth and the missles would fire from a rack that would raise from my back.

Almost suddenly after I finished my vision went black and when my vision came back, I found myself looking down at robotic paws with sharp claws. Feeling a tingle in in the back of my mind, I focused on it with in turn caused my whole perspective to shift as I heard the shifting of metal and gears turning as I stood up straight and looked at my clawed hands. Opening and closing my hands, I turned them over looking over myself as much as I could. I felt so much power in the servos that served as the equivilant of muscles, it was almost reminicent of a swimmers or runners build. I could flex the three clawed toes individually, the shoulder pauldrons didn't impead my movement at all. After who knows how long that it took for me to look over my new body, the Being coughed into its hand to get my attention.

" **So the choice of being a Cybertronian, I was sure you would have chose to be a pokemon trainer. But alas, that is what I get for assuming with out taking free-will into account. Now, each door opens to the universe that corrisponds with the abilities/gifts on the pedestal before them. You may chose a different door from the choice you made ability wise, or go to the corrisponding universe. It is your choice."** the Being explained, before it stood to the side as I walked to the middle door, which corrisponed with the Transformer body, and as I started to open it, I was stopped once more.

" **Before you leave, know that because of how long you have been in the void between universes, if or when you expire in this new universe, you will return here. Do not fret, you will get the choice to go to another universe, but you will not again get the choice to gain a new ability, you are from now on, a Cybertronian. As well your choice as to if you are a Decepticon or Autobot is yours, but Primus has told me your new name from now on will be Scatterclaw."** the Being once more put its hand on my shoulder, before noding and speaking once more. **"Now go and live your new life as a Cybertronian, you will find yourself where you will be able to chose how you will live your life. I will see you when you return."** were its final words as it faded from sight, leaving me with just the one door before me.

"Well, fortune favors the bold." I said to myself, my new voice having a growl-like undertone to it, as I pushed open the door, being blinded as I was transported to my new home, on Cybertron.

 **And that my friends, is the start of the new story, I will try to have a more...regular update schedule, unlike how long you all had to wait for the next Chapter of "Scorn" as of this moment, I have Chapter 2 in the works, so hopefully the longest you will have to wait is at most month and a half**


	2. Well Shit

Chapter 2: Well Shit...

When my vision came back to me, I didn't expect to be in some kind of containment cell. The opening out was covered by some sort of energy field, that when I touched it, sparked and I felt an electrical current run through me and blast me back.

"Ugh..." I moaned as I ran my hand across my face before giving my head a quick shake. Pushing myself up, I took a look around the very empty cell besides myself, the metal had rust on it in places, making it have a very unused look to it. As I got my berings, I heard footsteps coming from the hallway outside the cell. Flexing my fingers, I saw a bot stop outside my cell. If I was still flesh and blood, the colour would have drained from my face, because standing outside the cell looking in was a bot that was purpleish in colour, with an almost rectangular upper torso, and a single glowing red eye.

"Well, it seems the new subject is awake. You are the first of the 5 to awaken, though the percentages did go against your favor for that as I never changed your form, but found you broken in the sea of rust, almost dead." the reverberating voice said, almost with glee, "You aren't escential compared to the others I have in this facility, as such, I was given the go ahead to use you as I see fit..." Shockwave stated, as he tapped a few buttons on the side of the wall that I couldn't see. Almost instantly, the room was arcing with electricity, shocking me continuously before all I knew was darkness again.

As I came out of unconsiousness again, I tried moving, but found myself to be strapped down to what was a table. My attempts became more desperate as I looked over, seeing Shockwave at a terminal going over data as it streamed across the screen. After a few long moments, Shockwave turned to face me, walking over as his hand and forearm shifted to what looked like a blowtorch.

"Ahh you are awake, you will be one of the many that will be a part of my testing to add a second alt-mode to a Cybertronian. There is a 90% chance this will not succeed and terminate you, but don't fret, for you will be a stepping stone to the success of this war for Lord Megatron." he stated with an almost manic sound to his voice and then...pain.

" **ARGHHHHH**!" the scream that left my mouth as Shockwave cut into and through my chest plate very close to where my spark was sounded more like an animal in pain then humanoid. As he pulled back armour plating, I grit what were the equivilant to teeth in my mouth as my hands locked into a fist as I, with what bit of strength I could mustter, kept attempting to break the restraints.

"Impressive, even in this much pain you can still fight back. Though most likely because of your primitive instincts, I can't let your thrashing effect my results." as he said that, a shock ripped through my body again and all I knew was black yet again.

After who knows how long yet again being unconsious, I woke to...gunfire. Groggily looking down as much as I could, I saw my chest plate covered in welding scars, and in the back of my mind, where I could almost feel the prowling of my alt mode...was the feeling of something else that felt like a...

"A second alt mode.." I said to myself, before looking over to the door that I heard the gunfire come from.

"Stop the auto...ARGH!" was what I heard from the otherside as the door opened with a swoosh and there stood a prodominantly white bot, with a green and red stripe along the chest framing a red autobot symbol. Well, looks like rescue came, though with the quick look the bot, who was obviously Wheeljack, he thought that I didn't survive the experiment done on me.

"Damn, I knew Shockwave was twisted, but to mess around with the t-cog and the spark? Thats pushing it even for him." Wheeljack mttered to himself as his fingers flew across the keys of the terminal, before slamming his fists down and swearing "Scrap, he wiped the rest of the files..." as he did this, he had unintentionally hit a switch that tightened the bindings more making me groan in pain. This got his attention, making him spin around fast and move over to me. "Damn, you look like you've had better days." he said as he looked over my scar riddled chest plate, before he started to cut through the bindings.

"Uhhhh, You think?" I weakly replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. As my arms were freed, I noticed a subtle change to my forarms, along each forearm now was a raised section that went along the outer side of each arm with the ends of two gun barrels potruding from each raised section. When I was completely free to stand I took a quick look over myself for anymore changes. The biggest I noticed was the fact I had a cockpit near the top of my chest close to my neck, and the wings in place of the thrusters. Though I hade kept a lot of the asthetics of my beast forme as well, I also found a new need to see the open sky, and not be confined in a building. "So who are you?" I asked, having to play dumb, as I run my fingers along the scaring that I now had.

"Names Wheeljack, but lets leave introductions till we are out of here. I'm sorry, but you'll have to help me fight our way out of here." he replied apoligetically, looking down at the scars my stay with Shockwave had given me. I stood up, shakily at first, before steadying myself, "I'm an autobot and the one who was experimenting on you was..." I cut him off by pushing him aside as I raised my arm firing the arm guns putting twin holes in a desepticons face plate. "Well, thanks for that. Now lets get you out of here, Boss is going to want to meet you. Plus we can get our medic to go over you to make sure everything is ok with you." He said once again looking at the scars, but also the light dusting of rust over much of my body.

"Well then, lead the way, you know how to get out. I don't want to be in here much longer if I can help it." I growled out before I turned back to face the room. "One moment though." I said before roaring incomprehendably as my arm changed into a cannon, blasting the room to ruins. "I'm good now." I said as I walked past Wheeljack, and crushing the head of the dead decepticon drone with my foot. "Time to hunt.." I said to myself as I transformed into my beast form, at shoulder height I came up to Wheeljack's waist, and more changes that had occurred was since the wings had replaced the thrusters in my robot mode, they now came out from the shoulders of my beast mode as well, like blades. Padding forward, I growled at the decepticon that had turned the corner.

"Oh scrap.." was all the cannon fodder could say as I roared, and lunged at him, my maw clamping around his neck, leaking energon down my jaw. Tearing the head free from the body, I let it drop as I heard a gunshot as I looked up seeing another minion had turned the corner, but had a bullet hole inbetween its optics as it fell backwards. Just as the minion hit the ground and alarm sounded.

"Well, got to hurry now." Wheeljack said as he took off running past me as I followed. We both took out any decepticon that had got in our way, all of them random minions and not Shockwave. It became very repetitive, either my self tearing apart the minions with my jaws or Wheeljack shooting them. That is until we were almost out when something slammed into me. **HISSSSSSS**. That was all I heard as I looked at what slammed into me and all I could see was the pincers of an Insecticon.

 **And here we go, the second chapter of When One Door Closes, I thank every one for the follows & favorites. And as you can see yes, the mc has become a triple changer, with a beast form of a Gorgonopsid and... a jet form, more specifically a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk stealth fighter. Now people will most likely ask if I will size change the mc like I had in Scorn? The answer is no, why would I have a fighter as a third form downscaled when I could have some crazy escapes once he is in the Mass Effect-verse with someone in the cockpit? As of now, chapter 3 is in the works and I will try to keep to a semi-regular upload schedule. **


End file.
